The Blue Lunchbox Conundrum
by JJ Louise
Summary: Sheldon's son was looking for a way to cheat on his physics exam.  Except he ended up in 2011, then totally pulled a Marty McFly, and screwed up the moment his parents were supposed to fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey out there!**

**So, this isn't my first fan fic, but it is for TBBT.**

**I had an idea floating around the ol' noggin and it wouldn't let up, so here it is.**

**I don't own TBBT. But I own Alex.  
><strong>

**Somewhat OOC for most of the characters, and for Sheldon... but I mostly say that cause I had a crap of a time writing Sheldon's duologue.**

**Rated M for language and some other stuff.**

**Any mistakes are my own, or my cat's, cause she decided she liked to walk across they keyboard all of the sudden.  
><strong>

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>He wasn't crazy. His dad had had him tested, twice.<p>

But he sure felt crazy now. This couldn't be real.

He looked to the newspaper again.

_June 13th, 2011_

"No way." he said again. His dad was gonna flip when he found out it worked.

He had to find his dad. He had to get his dad to help him. Help him get back to the future.

* * *

><p>Alex snuck into his dad's office. He knew he wasn't allowed in there. He knew it would earn him a strike. It'd be his third, and he'd have to take his dad's class. But he didn't care. If he could get what he needed and get out, he'd pass his physics exam, which would in turn get him out of failing that class, which would mean he'd get to pass his Junior year, and he wouldn't get held back a grade.<p>

After perusing several filing cabinets, he found what he wanted. He was on his way out of the office. He had gotten away with it. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he stopped to inspect the blue metal lunch box on his dad's desk.

He had heard his dad calling his uncle earlier that day to discuss the lunch box. He'd called it his TARDIS. His uncle was going to be flying home from Switzerland to see it. It seemed like an awful long way to go for a freaking lunch box that looked like that blue box from that British show his dad had tried to get him to watch.

Alex picked it up from the desk and inspected the outside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the weight. He set the paper down on the desk, the one that was going to save his butt tomorrow in class, and flipped open the lid.

The inside was familiar. It looked like the time readout from the Delorian. The current date read out was set, however the destination was blank. Alex fiddled with what appeared to be the dials for the date, and flipped them randomly.

The sound of his parents arriving home early from whatever University function they had been at startled Alex, and he bumped a switch.

That's when everything went to hell.

* * *

><p>Where his home once stood, Alex was now standing in an open field.<p>

Alex made his way to town. He'd seen Back to the Future enough times to realize what was going on, regardless of how unbelievable it was. Even though, part of him wasn't really that shocked. This was his dad, after all. Why should he be surprised his dad invented time travel, and stuffed it in a TARDIS lunch box.

At the local library, which he had to smooth talk his way in to since he had arrived at closing, he used a computer to Google search his dad and find his current address. Alex was glad that some things were still pretty much the same, like search engines.

He arrived at 2311 Los Robles just after 9p.m., and made his way in to the lobby, then up the stairs in search of apartment 4A.

Alex hadn't realized how freaked out he'd been over the whole situation until his dad answered the door.

He dropped the lunch box and wrapped his arms around his dad, giving him the hug of a lifetime. "Dad! Dad, you gotta help me!"

Unlike Marty McFly, who kept his identity a secret from his parents, only revealing himself to Doc Brown, Alex didn't have that luxury. His Doc Brown was his dad. Time lines be damned. He didn't care about any of that. He needed to get home.

And after spending what was actually a very scary evening in search of him, although you'd never notice just looking at him, Alex was glad to be able to hug his dad. He may have been sixteen, but that didn't mean he still didn't need comfort from his dad every once in a while.

"Leonard!" his dad yelled. Alex could feel his dad's body, stiff as a board, under his grasp. He forgot that 1) his dad had no clue who he was, and B) he dad didn't like strangers, or well, most anyone, touching him. But Alex wasn't used to being shunned by his dad when he needed a hug. His dad allowed affection, and sometimes sought it out when it came to his wife and children.

His dad just stood there, wide eyed, mouth trembling, eye twitching, staring at Alex. Alex knew he'd sent his dad in to overload. "We need to get him to 0000!" Alex shouted over his dad's shoulder to his uncle Leonard.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was silent the entire time the boy explained himself. He wasn't even sure why Leonard had even let him in the apartment, especially after he had hugged him. And now this kid was sitting here, on the other end of the couch, explaining to them who he was, and how he got there.<p>

His proof? A photo that could be easily forged, Sheldon told himself. The lunch box, still unopened and wrapped tightly in the boys arms.

Leonard called some sort of an emergency meeting, which involved Howard and Raj coming over to discuss the evenings events.

Sheldon still hadn't recovered from the hug.

"I've seen plenty of forged pictures of naked celebrities, and this looks pretty legit." Howard commented. The three men looked from the kitchen counter where their meeting was taking place to study Sheldon and Alex.

"He's the freaking spitting image of Sheldon." Raj sighed.

"I still say it's fake." Leonard huffed. "There is no way Sheldon and Penny get married."

* * *

><p>"Why would any adolescent male carry around a wedding photo of his parents?" Sheldon said, just above a whisper. The first thing he'd said all night.<p>

Alex shrugged. "The ladies think it's romantic or something. I've got this whole pick up line that goes along with it." Alex smiled to himself. That line worked wonders.

"Are you sure you're not Howard's offspring?" Sheldon quipped.

* * *

><p>Alex was exhausted. He'd finally showed his uncles what was contained in the TARDIS lunchbox, what he'd done to make it work, and the "power failure" light he'd noticed when he'd tried to use it to get back to his own time.<p>

The machine was like nothing the guys had ever seen. Alex was happy for that because it seemed like they were starting to believe him. Well, to a point. They just couldn't get over the fact that he, Alex Cooper, was the product of Sheldon and Penny. Regardless of what they were looking at now, what they were realizing would one day be possible, that one of them would actually invent time travel, the idea that Sheldon Cooper, their Sheldon, had not only managed to date Penny at some point, but they'd married and had a child.

"Three, actually." Alex had corrected them.

This was the puzzling part to Alex. Sure, he'd heard stories about how his dad used to be. Heck, his dad didn't really seem all that different now. But he never doubted in his mind that his mom and dad belonged together.

He wasn't about to get all mushy about it, but there was some truth to that pick up line he used on the ladies. His parents seemed perfect together. They had something that he really did hope he someday had. They had something that it seemed everyone was looking for.

Alex fell asleep on the couch. Sheldon just sat there and stared at him. Leonard noticed, and brought out a blanket for the kid, covering him up.

"You're his dad, you really should be doing this." Leonard smiled to Sheldon.

Sheldon was not amused. His entire evening schedule had been blown to smithereens. It was well past midnight at this point. He wasn't sure how he'd survive work the next day. He told Leonard so.

"Are you going to tell Penny?" Leonard asked.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" Sheldon replied, causing Alex to stir. "He's not our offspring." he said in a hushed voice. "The fact that the three of you are playing in to this strangers game is completely beyond me… I don't even know what to say at this point Leonard. I'm exhausted."

Sheldon rose from the couch, looked down at the boy, who, even Sheldon couldn't deny, bore a striking resemblance to him, except for his green eyes and blonde hair. He noticed his three friends watching him as he watched over the young man on his couch, cleared his throat, wished them a good night, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Alex, Sheldon, and Leonard were all awoken to the sounds of Penny screaming in the hallway.<p>

At the sound of his mom's distress, Alex rose from the couch and opened the front door just in time to see something big and metal coming straight for his face. Sheldon and Leonard got to the living room just in time to see Alex drop to the ground.

"I'm so sorry guys. Really, I wasn't thinking…" Penny whined. She was hunched over Alex with Leonard and Sheldon doing the same. They had moved the boy to the couch.

"As usual." Sheldon chimed in.

"Should we call 911?" she asked, choosing to ignore Sheldon.

"It's only a mild concussion." Sheldon said.

"Mom? Dad?" Alex tried to open his eyes, but when he did, his vision was out of focus. He could make out the voices and shapes of his parents leaning over him. "I had the worst dream. What happened?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Penny said as the boy tried to raise his head, and failed miserably. "Just stay put, okay?" she said, and looked up at her two friends.

"Mom, I had the craziest dream. I went back in time, and I met dad and uncle Leonard and Howard and Raj. Dad built a time machine. No one believed me." Alex smiled to himself.

Penny just looked between Leonard and Sheldon. Was this another drug addled cousin of Sheldon's?

Not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to confuse the kid any more than he obviously already was, she simply said, "Well, you're back in good ol' 2011.… whoever you are."

Alex drew his eyebrows together. Shit.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days now. Alex was growing tired of 2011. The technology, or lack of, really sucked. He missed all his friends, and he missed his home, his siblings (he never believed that would actually happen), and his mom and dad.<p>

Well, technically, he did have his mom and dad there, but they weren't the mom and dad he knew. They seemed to sort of just tolerate each other. They bickered constantly. His dad talked down to his mom, and his mom made fun of him every chance she got.

And even as horrible as that sounded, it all seemed like they enjoyed every moment of it. Like, it was just how they communicated, and secretly loved each other. Although neither seemed to want to admit it out loud.

How the hell was he ever even born, Alex thought to himself.

"So, how did you're mom and dad fall in love?" his uncle Howard asked.

Oh, shit. "Uncle Howard," Alex began, "I need your help."

"Anything kiddo." Howard said. He had followed suit with Raj on day 2 of the Alex Inhabitance. He was a firm believer that this kid was the child of Sheldon and Penny. There was no way he could be convinced otherwise.

Especially after the blood work Sheldon had done, which confirmed beyond a doubt, that Alex was his son.

"I sort of think that maybe, perhaps, I've screwed up. Big time." Alex said, lowering his head.

"How? You haven't left the apartment since you got here. Specifically so you wouldn't screw things up." Howard patted the kids shoulder. Sure, it wasn't the greatest thing that the kid had shown up and basically let Sheldon know his future, but it didn't mean he had to mess with the rest of history.

"Mom and dad fell in love when she knocked him out. She was yelling about something," Alex now knew that something being chasing a boyfriend out of her apartment, "and dad and uncle Leonard came to see what all the yelling was about, and when dad opened the door, he got knocked out…"

"Oh crap." was all Howard could think to say.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we have a serious problem here." Howard said as the friends all gathered for their nightly 'Figure out how time machine works' session. "Sheldon, if you don't want to know something about your future, you better go somewhere else."<p>

Sheldon simply nodded, and walked to his bedroom.

Howard told Leonard and Raj what the kid had explained earlier that day. "What do we do?"

What could they do? This was a chance, once in a lifetime event that had now passed. They couldn't exactly force them on a date, there was no Enchantment Under The Sea dance that they could get their second shot at. If only real life was as simple as the movies.

* * *

><p>"Just take this, and go explain it all to her." the boys all shoved Sheldon towards Penny's door again.<p>

"But it's bad enough that I know! We shouldn't be telling her anything!" he protested.

"And we've already explained that it's necessary at this point. The event that caused you two to hook up in the first place has come and gone." Howard said, giving Sheldon another shove.

They all froze when Penny opened her door. "What's going on guys?" she asked, a bit puzzled. They all looked like deer caught in the headlights, with poor Sheldon at the front of the nerd heard, being pushed towards her door by the rest of the guys.

"Sheldon needs to talk to you." Leonard spat out, and the three of them ran back to his apartment, slamming the door shut, leaving Sheldon standing between 4A and 4B, holding a piece of paper.

"What's up Moonpie?" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, she fainted!" Leonard cried from the front door as he peered through the peephole. "We should go help…"<p>

"No no, let Sheldon do it. Maybe this will be a good thing." Raj said, going to the door and holding it shut to prevent Leonard from running to rescue Penny.

* * *

><p>Sheldon didn't know what to do. Here he was, with Penny in his arms, gathering every ounce of strength he knew he possessed, and even some he didn't, carrying her in to her apartment. He made it as far as her couch. He would have preferred to get her to her bed, (better lumbar support) but the strength that he did have was faltering, and quickly.<p>

"We're married?" Penny asked.

"It appears so. Here." Sheldon replied, handing her the wedding photo he had acquired from their son. Penny smiled at the photo.

"We look happy." she whispers.

"You're being very accepting of this information." he tells her.

"Your face isn't twitching." she tells him, the corners of her mouth pulling up slightly as she looks at her future husband. Sheldon looks confused. Why would his face be twitching? "You really are serious about this aren't you." she sighs.

"Very." he sighs back. "I've had him tested. He's biologically related to the both of us."

Penny decided that now wasn't the time to ask how Sheldon managed to get some of her DNA to prove this. There seemed to be more important things on the table at the moment.

"He called me mom." she said. "The other morning, when I hit him with the bowl. When he woke up he called me mom." she smiled again.

"I don't know if we'll be able to get him back to his correct time." Sheldon said. "The mechanics, the power source, are beyond my current knowledge. Until we are able to figure it out, he's stuck here."

They were both silent for a while. They just sat there on Penny's couch, both thinking to themselves. Sheldon was busy working out equations, occasionally drawing them in the air with his fingers, trying to figure out how to use what he had apparently invented.

Penny was thinking about what it would be like to kiss Sheldon. She couldn't think past just kissing him. This was Sheldon, for crying out loud. He'd never actually initiated a kiss in his life as far as she knew. She wanted to just lean over and kiss him, to get the first one out of the way. To see if there really was something there between them. But if this was supposed to turn in to some epic love, she didn't want it to start out like that.

Why in the world was she even thinking about his? Well, Harry had it sort of right in "When Harry Met Sally", didn't he? When you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

She'd dreamed of finding that type of love. The type of love that she was going to share with Sheldon. She'd never even considered him until this moment. That this man, her friend, her wack-a-doodle, her beautiful mind scientist guy, would ever be that for her.

"Kiss me." she said, breaking Sheldon out of whatever problem he was in the middle of writing in the air.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Kiss me, Sheldon." she repeated, and scooted closer to him on the already small couch.

"But Penny! When was the last time you brushed your teeth? I don't have any mouthwash with me at the moment to properly disinfect me mouth."

"Oh for crying out loud Sheldon! We have a kid. Just kiss me!"

"Well alright then." he conceded, scared by the look she was giving him.

The entire time she sat there, waiting for Sheldon to make his move, she kept thinking of how this would never work. He'd lean in, and then pull back twice as much. It was basically one step forward, two steps back. His hands hovered over her shoulders as he was unsure as to where he should place them. Penny just sat there, smiling at him. His face was twitching, he was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He almost looked like a tiny kitten, learning how to pounce for the first time.

"Sheldon, sweetie. Take a deep breath." she whispered to him, and he did as he was told. "Lower your arms back to your side." Again, he complied. "Close your eyes." She leaned in a little closer to him. "Lean forward slightly, and kiss me." she smiled as he did as she asked, and his lips found hers.

It was soft, gentle, sweet. Penny parted her lips just a bit and angled her head slightly to the right. Sheldon copied her movements. She puckered a little, taking his bottom lip between hers, as he took her top lip between his.

They stayed like that, kissing gently, no tongue, because quite frankly, he wasn't ready for that, and she knew it. But this was just as good. She took his left hand in hers and guided it around her waist, and then did the same with his right. He was rigid but pliable at the same time. She placed her arms over his shoulders, letting her hands fiddle with the hair at the base of his head ever so slightly.

When their lips finally parted, that was all the proof that Penny needed. "Holy shit." she breathed.

"Indeed." Sheldon whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Oh, gross." Alex moaned, slumping over on the couch as his dad walked in to 4A, said good night to his son and Leonard, and then retreated to his room.<p>

Leonard, a confused smile on his face, looked to the boy.

"That's the face dad makes when him and mom have been fooling around." Alex whined, grossed out at the thought of his parents 'fooling around' for the first time.

"Oh." Leonard smiled, laughing to himself.

* * *

><p>Penny couldn't describe all the things she was feeling as she sat on the couch in 4A, between her future husband and their first born.<p>

Irritated was the first thought however that came to mind as she tried to decipher all her feelings. Irritated because the rest of her boys were sitting across from them, pretending to eat dinner, but really at this point, they were just staring at the little family.

Curiosity was the second thing. She wanted to know about her son. He sure did look like Sheldon, aside from the blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sheldon, Alex. What do you say we move this little dinner party over to my place?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the rest of the guys.

"Oh thank God." Sheldon said almost immediately. He was having a hard time eating his Thai with everyone watching him. His life had already been disrupted as it was. At the very least he wanted to enjoy the little bits of normalcy he was getting.

Father and son rose and followed Penny to 4B where they enjoyed their dinner in peace.

"So you've got a brother and sister?" Penny asked her son. He nodded. "Are you going to elaborate?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Dad said I shouldn't. Something about messing up the future or something like that. I dunno." Alex shrugged.

"Oh for peets sake." Sheldon sighed.

Penny cut off whatever he was about to say next. "Sheldon, leave him alone." she scolded. Alex smiled. He'd noticed that his IQ seemed to be an issue with his dad here, and was glad that it wasn't back home. All his parents asked was that he did the best he could.

Did he stick to that? Nope. If he did, he wouldn't be failing Physics.

"Sweetie, I don't think it's going to get any more screwed up than it already is." She placed her hand on Alex's cheek and ran her thumb back and forth over it. It was a maternal move on her part, and Alex wasn't about to stop her. His mom was pretty awesome, and he really did need the comfort.

But once Penny realized what she was doing, and how she was just a little freaked out about how protective she felt of this kid she hardly knew, she stopped.

"My sister's smart like you." Alex said to his dad. "She just won the Stevenson Award. She's thirteen."

It was in that moment that Sheldon relaxed. He wasn't sure why that news was so comforting, but it was. He didn't dislike his son Alex because he wasn't as smart as him, but Sheldon had worried about being ostracized for his IQ in his own family. It would be bad enough with Penny calling him a wack-a-doodle for the rest of his life, but to have three children doing the same?

Sheldon smiled, a genuine smile, at Alex and Penny. It wasn't that creepy one he gave Raj when he was named one of Peoples 30 Under 30 to Watch. It wasn't that comforting one he'd given Penny that time he had to take her to the ER. It was a genuine smile, showing genuine happiness that Sheldon never thought he'd wanted or needed. Or would ever have.

He loved Penny in that moment. She'd love him enough at some point to put up with all his eccentricities and continue to love him. To Sheldon, that made her a truly remarkable human being.

After a rather quiet dinner, the family relocated to the couch in apartment 4B and found an episode of Star Trek to watch. Alex sat between his parents, and before long, was dead asleep.

"This is weird." Penny whispered once the episode was over.

"I am going to assume the 'this' you speak of is that we are sitting here in your apartment watching Star Trek with our son, which technically, at your current age, is physically impossible given his current age." Sheldon said, still staring at the television; afraid to make eye contact with Penny. He could feel her staring at him. "I should go home." he said nervously as he rose from the couch. Penny followed, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Alex.

"Don't leave me here alone with him." she whispered. What the hell was she supposed to do with him? She reached out and grabbed Sheldon's arm.

Sheldon didn't particularly like being touched, however Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Penny were the exception… to a point. Luckily for Penny, she had grabbed a part of his arm covered by his sleeve. But he shuddered at her touch anyway, but for a completely different reason.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked her, swallowing hard.

Penny looked back at their sleeping child. "I'd hate to wake him…"

"The kind thing to do would be to wake him. Your couch has terrible lumbar support. He may not appreciate being woken up, however I'm sure he would thank us in the morning."

Penny rolled her eyes. Sheldon really wasn't getting the hint here. Granted, she was being subtle, but if she came on to him like her "big ol' five" self, he'd run screaming, and then Alex might disappear like Michael J. Fox started to in Back to the Future, and she didn't want that.

The fact was, she really did care that Alex got a comfortable nights sleep. But if they woke him up now, Sheldon would have a reason to leave, and she wouldn't get the alone time she'd been hoping for. Ever since they kissed a few nights before, he'd been avoiding her for the most part. She was surprised he'd even left the apartment to have dinner at her place, but figured that he'd just been looking for some peace given the events of the last few weeks. The rest of the guys, she was sure, had been relentless in their teasing of Sheldon.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk?" she finally whispered. "Alone." She motioned over to Alex, still conked out on her couch, sitting up where he had been, head back and rolled to the right, a little drool leaking from the side of his open mouth.

Sheldon nodded, and Penny lead them back to her bedroom. They could talk in there, privately. She really had no clear ulterior motive. She'd thought she had, but now she was nervous about bringing a man in her room. Even if it was Sheldon.

She sat on her bed, near the pillows, legs crossed Indian style. It took her nearly five minutes to talk Sheldon in to sitting on the bed with her so they both would feel more comfortable, and then another three waiting for him to find his "spot", which was at the foot of her bed, sitting with his legs crossed, Indian style like her, facing her.

"I'm scared." she told him, and he nodded. "This is a hell of a lot of pressure to put on anyone." she continued. "What are we going to do?"

Sheldon fiddled with the tiny box he'd had in his pocket for the last week. His mother would tan his hide if she knew he'd had a child out of wedlock. Granted, Penny and him had given birth two weeks ago to a sixteen year old boy. But he was their son, and he was there with them now, and Penny and him weren't even dating. They'd only kissed once. He needed to make an honest woman of Penny. She deserved that much.

* * *

><p>Leonard, Howard, and Raj threw the door to 4A open when they heard Penny screaming "Get OUT!" They held back their laughter as best they could as they watched Sheldon stumble out of her apartment, a wide eyed Alex kissing his mom on the cheek, wishing her a good night, as he followed his dad into the landing between the two apartments.<p>

Penny slammed her door, still yelling, to no one at this point, as Sheldon, followed by Alex, walked in to 4A.

"What the hell happened?" Leonard asked Sheldon, who kept his head down as he silently scurried to his bedroom.

Alex stopped in the living room, a huge grin plastered on his face at the evenings turn of events. He looked to his uncle Leonard. "He proposed to her." he smiled, taking his seat on the couch.

* * *

><p>Three months. Three whole freaking months Alex had been trapped in 2011. His dad and uncles seemed no closer now than they were before at figuring out how to get him home.<p>

The worst part was, his mom and dad were practically not speaking at this point. Not since the now infamous "proposal".

He'd raised his concern of disappearing like Marty McFly to his dad, who had in turn explained that what most likely would happen was that an alternate time line would be created. Much like that in the 2009 Star Trek reboot. Alex had seen the movie, and understood, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

And while everyone and almost everything else seemed to have gotten back to normal, Alex was restless and angry, mostly brought on at this point by his parents never ending bickering. Because that was all they did anymore. He was thankful for growing up to their playful banter, and was told that was similar to how they had interacted since the day they met. But now, when they did speak, they just seemed angry and annoyed with each other.

The whole gang had been over enjoying pizza and Halo. His dad in his 0000, his mom on the other side of the couch, and Alex in between them. One skillfully thrown grenade by his mom, one very dead dad in the game, (Which, by the way, was not meant as any sort of retaliation on his mom's part. Her and his dad were on opposite teams during this particular round.) and you would have thought it was WWIII in apartment 4A.

It felt like they were on a personal attack on Alex, and they touched on a little bit of everything it seemed.

_"Your kids will be backwoods rednecks."_

_"Your kids wouldn't know a non optional social convention if it hit them in the face."_

_"Your kids would hold meaningless jobs and make mediocre wages." (or something like that)_

_"Your kids will end up being germaphobic freaks like you."_

_"Your kids will be lucky to live past the age of three with your attention span."_

That last one had really hurt Penny, and she wasn't sure why. She figured, other than the fighting between her and Sheldon, she'd been the best mom she could be so far to Alex. Not only now, but in the future that he came from. He seemed loved and well adjusted. Smart, but not socially retarded. She'd made sure he wanted for nothing in her current time, even though she hardly made enough to cover her own rent, she didn't want him to be without, and she had no clue where that instinct had come from.

"Your kids will be unloved by you, you heartless bastard. You don't know how to love anyone but yourself." she practically sobbed.

"Jesus will you two shut up! Just stop it! Stop fighting!" Alex screamed, throwing his remote at the television, and thankfully missing, and stormed in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Penny ran from 4A crying, and Sheldon stomped in to his room, slamming his door behind him.

Howard smiled awkwardly. "Was it just me, or could you cut the sexual tension in here with a knife?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2.**

**Again, I don't own TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**Rated M for language and other stuff.**

**Any mistakes are my own.  
><strong>

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>"Danger! Dan-" Sheldon managed to get out as he was awoken to the fact someone was in his room just before that someone put their hand over his mouth and shushed him.<p>

"You'll wake Leonard and Alex up." he heard a familiar voice tell him as his eyes adjusted to the minimal light.

"You can't be in my room. People can't be in my room." Sheldon told Penny in a hushed voice. The embarrassment of Leonard or Alex coming in to find Penny on his bed was enough to have him heed her warning and keep quiet.

"Well, at some point, we're going to share a bed, so you better start getting used to it." she told him, a small smile gracing her lips.

The may have been true, but Sheldon wasn't ready for it now. He would need to prepare. There would be some sort of an agreement to be drawn up. He was sure he probably had the first time around, and now was going to be no different.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

"I am sorry as well." he replied. He felt like a great weight had been lifted with those five simple words.

Penny curled her body next to his stiff one, which was tucked in like a mummy. She rested her arm across his waist. Neither said anything for quite some time, and Sheldon found that having Penny there in his bed wasn't the worst thing in the world, although it was still just barely tolerable.

"I'm not heartless." he told her. Because her the last jab she had thrown his way earlier that evening had been what hurt him the most.

Penny snorted. "If you're about to explain your circulatory system to me, save it."

"While that was my first inclination, I realize it was not what you were implying with your earlier statement." Sheldon was still stiff as a board in his bed. "I love Alex." he told her.

Of all the things she had expected to hear from Sheldon after sneaking in to his room, that was something she hadn't even considered.

"I do to. He's great, isn't he?" she smiled.

"He is."

"At least we did something right."

"I'd like to point out that I rarely do anything wrong, so the odds of him…" he started, but Penny put her hand back over his mouth.

"You just needed to agree with me there Sheldon." she said, lifting her head to look in his eyes. He nodded, and she removed her hand. She took in her surroundings as the two friends, future mates, shared a bed for the first time. "This isn't as weird as I thought it'd be."

Sheldon wasn't sure what to point out first. The fact that the thought of sharing a bed with him would be weird, or that she was correct in that this wasn't 'weird' at all. He was surprised then to find that it didn't feel weird to him at all. Just slightly uncomfortable, but more so because this was a first for him. He found that he really didn't mind her in his bed at all. Odd…

"Have you realized that, given the year Alex has come from, compared to his current age, and our current year, that you will be pregnant with him within a years time? And furthermore, it dawns on me that we never inquired if we were married before or after his conception."

"I thought the less we knew the better?" she asked.

"While that is true, I find that I want to make sure we do things right. The proper time line has already been disrupted by his presence at the time in which you and I would have naturally started a relationship. The closer we can keep the natural order, the less future events will change, thus ultimately bringing the time line back to it's natural state."

"Okay, I understood about half of that." Penny said, now half awake. Sheldon was warm and comfy. She couldn't help falling asleep there next to him. She yawned. "Well, he said his birthday was October 24th. He's excited to be turning seventeen."

"Oh dear Lord!" Sheldon said, sitting straight up in bed, knocking Penny to the side with his sudden movement.

"What?" she said, now fully awake since he's startled her.

Sheldon did the math, five times. He didn't need to, as he knew it was correct the first time he'd done it in his head, but he thought, just for a second, because this was big, and perhaps had thrown him off course, mentally, for just a moment, that somehow he'd come up with a different answer if he did the problem just one more time.

He finally looked to Penny. "Alex is sixteen, turning seventeen on October 24th, 2029 his time. His birth will take place on October 24th, 2012. Which means he was conceived on or around January 24th, 2012." Sheldon was going to hyperventilate by the time he was done speaking.

Realization washed over Penny. "In four months, I'll be pregnant…" Now she was going to hyperventilate.

This was all to much for Sheldon. He needed something normal. Someone who could make things normal. "Leon-!" he started, but Penny's hand covered his mouth again as she gently pushed him back down in bed.

"Shhhh! Why are you yelling for Leonard? What the hell is he supposed to do? Just shut up and lay here, okay?" she said, wanting at this point to go to sleep, to forget the fact that four months from now, she'd be pregnant.

Desperate to not talk about what they had just discovered, Sheldon changed the subject back to what had originally been uncomfortable, but now paled in comparison. "Am I to take it that you will be spending the night here tonight?" he asked, and felt Penny nod.

He leaned over and opened the top drawer of his night stand, producing a small bottle of Purell and handing it to Penny. "In that case, the odds are that I will say something that will cause you to want to cover my mouth again at some point tonight. Where you decided that doing so was acceptable behavior between us, I have no idea, but if you are going to continue to do it, please, take this." he said, handing the bottle to her.

Leonard and Alex smiled to each other from the other side of Sheldon's bedroom door as they heard Penny laugh.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what our wedding anniversary is?" Penny whispered to Alex. She hadn't managed to be alone with him in a week. This was the closest she was going to get. The guys were engrossed in a game of Halo, and Penny had managed to corner Alex in the kitchen. "Because in four months, I'm supposed to be pregnant with you, and I was wondering…"<p>

"If it was a shotgun wedding?" Alex snickered at the thought of his grandpa Wyatt scaring the crap out of his dad, pressuring him to make an honest woman of Penny. Grandpa Wyatt always did hold a special place in his heard for uncle Leonard.

"Exactly." she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, I promised dad I wouldn't say." Alex shrugged, and his mom got that look he knew all to well. She was NOT happy with him right now. He'd just die laughing if she tried to send him to his room right now. "Dad, mom's trying to get me to tell her your wedding anniversary!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj all snickered. Sheldon didn't even look up from the TV. "Spoilers, Penny."

* * *

><p>"Are you asking her out because you want to, or are you doing it because you think you have to?" Leonard asked Sheldon as Sheldon paced the apartment. He'd raised the question to Leonard about an hour ago on what his thoughts were on him asking Penny out on a proper date.<p>

Was it to soon? What if she said no? What if she said yes only because she now felt obligated given what they knew of their future? What if he was only asking because of what he knew of their future? What would he do on a date with Penny anyway? His one and only date had been with Amy Farah Fowler. It had been successful for them because of their similarities. However after experiencing the dating habits between Leonard and Penny when they had coupled, he knew that her expectations would be vastly different than that of Amy's.

"I need condoms." Sheldon said.

"Whoa wait a second there cowboy." Leonard said as he stood from the couch, deciding he needed to get a handle on Sheldon before he had a meltdown. He took Sheldon by the shoulders, and led him to his desk chair. "What makes you think you need condoms?" Leonard did his best not to laugh.

"History and math show that the probability Penny will expect coitus from me is 97.856%. Given that she is my future wife and mother to three of our offspring, it would be detrimental to our relationship if I were to decline an offer. She herself has stated that she's a 'big ol' five' and will most likely initiate acts that would eventually lead to coitus. Also, given that Alex was born on October 24th, 2012, I wouldn't want to risk impregnating her, thus creating our first offspring earlier than intended, disturbing the future timeline more than it already is."

Leonard just stared at Sheldon. "You tell her that, and you wont have to worry about having sex with her tonight."

* * *

><p>Penny smiled as Sheldon squirmed at her door. She wondered who'd pressured the poor man in to coming over and asking her out on a date. He was obviously nervous, and she wasn't sure if he was doing it because he felt obligated, given their future, or if he did it because he really wanted to.<p>

"Sweetie, I think we're past a proper date at this point. How about you come over later and I'll make you dinner? Anything you want." She reached out and rubbed his shoulder, hoping he'd calm down.

Sheldon was surprised at exactly how calming her gesture had been. Even more surprised that his first thought hadn't gone to the fact that she was touching him and when the last time she washed her hands was.

"Alrighty." he said, raising his head enough so she could see his nervous smile, and then scurried back to 4A.

* * *

><p>"It's a shotgun wedding, isn't it." Leonard asked Alex as they watched Sheldon ask Penny on a date.<p>

"Totally." Alex said, and they both smiled.

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Penny's evening in at her place had been pleasant.<p>

She'd made spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it and set the table for them. She contemplated lighting candles, but she knew he was nervous, and wanted this to be as comfortable as possible. Making things romantic would just make this worse.

They'd made small talk mostly. Sheldon told her how pleased he was that, even with Alex's presence, and the additional task of figuring out how his time machine worked and how to fix it, his schedule had, for the most part, returned to normal. He realized that things would be changing, and soon, and he'd have to make and adjust to a completely new schedule, but he wanted to hold on to the one he had as long as possible. Some normalcy in a very un-normal situation.

She'd told him about an audition she'd gone on, the new flavor of cheesecake her other job had just gotten. She felt very unimportant compared to him. She told him so.

He'd told her that she was very important. Important to him and his routine, (which she'd scowled at a little, but let slide for the most part) but mostly important to their future family. He told her how he was sure that she was the reason they'd raised what seemed to be three wonderful children if Alex was any indication. Even if Alex had managed to get himself stuck in 2011.

When dinner was done, Sheldon helped Penny clear the table and wash the dishes. Their hands had occasionally touched as Sheldon passed Penny a dish to dry, and while they never said it to each other, their hearts would race at even the slightest contact.

With both of them looking at this as something more than just two friends spending an evening together, something in their relationship shifted. They looked at each other differently now, unbeknown to the other. Yes, things had certainly changed, and they both decided that whatever that change was, it agreed with them.

They also both had realized that, despite the others quirks, this could really work. They could look past those things, work with them, learn to love those quirks. Although, one day they wouldn't really be quirks. They'd be endearing. They'd be something the other couldn't live without. Part of their routine.

So at the end of the night, when dinner had been eaten, dishes washed and dried, and movie had been watched, Sheldon rose to leave.

His palms were sweaty, his heart was racing, and he felt a little dizzy. Sort of like that time Penny had made him a Cubalibre at the Cheesecake Factory and he'd played the piano, or when Howard had made him drink that funny tasting milk.

"Good night, Sheldon." Penny smiled to him as they stood in her doorway.

"Good night, Penny." he replied.

And then he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn't like their one and only closed mouth make-out session a few months ago, but it jolted their entire being.

* * *

><p>Penny turned the key to apartment 4A as slowly as she could, trying to make as little noise as possible. As soon as she was in and had shut the door behind her, she walked as quietly as she could to Sheldon's room.<p>

She'd had a nightmare. What it had been about, what it had meant, didn't matter. What did matter was that she had been startled awake by it in the middle of the night, alone in her room. She realized then that she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be held and comforted, assured that it was just a dream. She wanted someone to kiss her forehead and pull her against their body, encompassing her in a protective shell.

She realized that at this moment, that wasn't going to be what Sheldon was ready to do. He'd just barely gotten over her touching him. He'd only felt comfortable enough to give her a quick kiss earlier that evening. But she'd take what she could get from him know, because even thought it wouldn't be exactly what she had wanted, it would be exactly what she needed.

Sheldon was still awake, sitting on his bed, the time machine in the TARDIS lunchbox open in front of him. It was the bane of his existence. Its simplicity, its complexity, all of it left him lying awake in bed until some ungodly hour most nights. He hated that he couldn't figure out his own invention.

He simply sighed as Penny entered his room, letting out a huff as she did when she found Sheldon still awake.

"People can't be in my…" he started but stopped with the look she was giving him.

"Sheldon, for God's sake, I'll be your wife and carrying your child soon. Get over it." she whispered as she climbed in to bed next to him.

Sheldon put the pieces he'd taken out of the time machine back in their proper places and closed the lid, setting the box on his dresser then returning to his bed. He stood at the edge of it as Penny laid back and patted the space next to her.

"Were you planning on ambushing me again?" he asked as he finally laid down next to her. He was on his back and she scooted on her side next to him. The bed wasn't exactly built for two, but they were both comfortable.

"I had a nightmare." she told him as she slowly, as to not startle him more than she figured he already would be, rested her cheek on his chest and a hand over his heart.

"I see. I believe that this may be the type of social situation that would call for me to offer you a warm beverage." he said, and awaited her answer.

"Just… can I stay here a while?" she asked, cautious. She'd pushed her luck the other night and she knew it. But perhaps tonight, given her emotional distress as she was sure he'd put it, he'd let her stay without a fight.

Sheldon didn't put up much of a fight, but Penny did when he tried to insist that she sleep on top of the covers with a blanket while he slept under his pristine sheets. Of course, she won, much to her pleasure and his dismay, and soon, they were both nestled under his sheet, blanket, and comforter.

Once Penny had maneuvered herself back against Sheldon's body, forcing him to spread his right arm out so that she could nestle against him and provide optimal comfort for them both, (even though Sheldon was quite uncomfortable holding her that way at first) they found that they could relax in to each other quite nicely.

"This isn't as horrible as I had imagined." Sheldon whispered to her.

Penny snorted. "Thanks." She lifted her head from his chest and rested her chin there instead so that she could see his face. "You might as well get used to this. I like to snuggle." she smiled.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and tried as best he could to go to sleep. The sooner he fell asleep, he sooner morning would be there, and Penny would be out of his bed and out of his room. Although technically, morning wouldn't really come quicker, but since a good majority of the time she spent in his room and in his bed he would be sleeping, the less he'd spend awake and aware that she was violating several of his rules.

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Penny."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, sweetie." Penny said to her son, giving him a hug and kiss before handing him his present. Alex tore at the paper revealing seven tickets for Disneyland.<p>

"Awesome." he smiled, mostly excited to be getting out of the apartment. "Thanks mom, thanks dad." he said, and gave them both hugs.

* * *

><p>Alex, his mom and dad, and uncles Leonard, Howard, and Raj, and aunt Bernadette had spent the entire day at Disneyland. They'd managed to ride nearly everything since it was a Monday and the park wasn't that crowded. Now, they stood on Main Street, enjoying various confections, watching the fireworks before making their way home.<p>

Penny and Sheldon stood side by side, watching the brilliant display above them, Penny reached down and took Sheldon's hand in hers. He looked down to her as she looked up and smiled at him, resting her head on his arm, because he was to tall and she was to short to rest her head on his shoulder.

And then the unthinkable happened. Sheldon leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The other five members of their party stood in front of them, oblivious to the shift the universe had just taken behind them.

* * *

><p>Penny, no longer having to find ways to sneak in to Sheldon's room to spend the night with him, (although they were still just sleeping, and not actually having sex) locked up 4B and made her way over to 4A in her pajamas, which tonight consisted of a tank top and sweat pants.<p>

"Night Alex." she said as she passed through the living room where her son was sprawled out on the couch, exhausted from the day they'd spent at Disneyland as a family, extended family included (which was his uncles Leonard, Howard, and Raj), for his birthday.

Alex mumbled something along the lines of goodnight and she stopped to pull the blanket over him so he didn't catch a chill in the middle of the night.

She continued down the hall and called out a goodnight to Leonard as she passed his bedroom door before making her way in to Sheldon's room. She didn't even bother to knock anymore, and it had stopped bothering Sheldon a few days ago.

"I had a great time today." she told Sheldon as she shut his bedroom door and made her way to his bed. He was already under the blankets and pulled them back for her as she approached. She climbed in next to him, laying on her side facing him.

Then, for the first time ever, Sheldon shifted so he was on his side as well, facing her. He brought his face close to hers.

"Do you feel obligated to sleep here?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

It took her a bit by surprise. "Sweetie, no. Not at all." She gave him a soft smile. "Do you feel obligated to let me sleep here?"

"No."

They were silent for a bit before she spoke again. "I never thought I'd feel this way about you."

"Nor I about you. It is quite the development." he smiled.

Penny giggled. "Yes, it certainly is."

"Penny, I was wondering. When I proposed to you, why did you decline my offer?" Sheldon asked.

"You didn't mean it." she smiled.

"Not true. I had every intention of marrying you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"But you didn't love me. You were only asking because you felt like you had to. Like you were supposed to." She reached up and ran her thumb over his cheek.

"But we both knew it was inevitable. I figured it best to get what I hear is a very nerve wracking situation for most males in that situation out of the way."

"Sheldon, sweetie. You don't get a proposal 'out of the way'. You wait till you're in love, and you do it because you want to. It should be special. Understand?" she asked. He nodded.

They watched each other for a bit before Penny finally yawned. Sheldon wished her a good night.

"Good night, Sheldon." Penny whispered, and leaned her head up to kiss his cheek. At least, that's where she had originally intended to kiss him. But she was so close to his lips, and she couldn't help herself. She'd loved both times that they'd kissed, and even more the simple peck he's given her cheek earlier that evening. And she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't thinking about doing that with him again, every second of every single day.

So here they both were, snuggled in his bed that was made for one, but fit two if you laid in it like they were. Penny's lips met Sheldon's and he put up no resistance.

* * *

><p>"Where's dad?" Alex asked as he sat up on the couch. The sun was up, birds were chirping, and the time on the clock read that it was nearly nine in the morning. He never got to sleep in that late unless his parents were away for some teaching thing or lecture or whatever it was his dad went on business for. Even now in 2011, his dad's habits had him up and off the couch just before seven each morning.<p>

Leonard, who'd also noticed Sheldon's absence, and quite frankly was worried that his best friend would come stumbling down the hall at any moment complaining of mucus or a sore throat, was on edge, and just as curious. If he's sick, I gotta get the kid out of here, he thought to himself.

Instead, Leonard just shrugged. "But be prepared to leave at a moments notice if he's sick. Let me do the talking. You just nod and follow me."

Alex laughed. "He make you sing him soft kitty too?"

Leonard, who'd been making breakfast, dished up eggs and bacon for him self and for Alex before walking to the couch and handing the kid a plate. He sat next to Alex and froze as he watched the young man devour everything on his plate like it was the first time he'd eaten in weeks.

"Hey, did you take a shower last night?" Leonard asked as Alex scooped some of his eggs on his toast and shoveling it in to his mouth. Alex just shook his head as he chewed. Leonard was thankful the kid was at least thoughtful enough to not talk with his mouth full.

"Huh." Leonard said as he took another bite. Alex swallowed.

"Wait, someone was showering in the middle of the night?" Alex asked. Now it was Leonard's turn to nod because his mouth was full. "Oh dear Lord." Alex said, sounding very much like his dad.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Oh God!" Alex said, setting his plate, which still had some breakfast left on it, on the coffee table in front of him. "Eww!" he said, burying his head in his hands.

"What?" Leonard asked again, worried now that something was seriously wrong.

"They… you know… oh God!" Alex said, still speaking in to his hands.

Realization flooded over Leonard. He laughed a little. "How do you know?" he asked.

"It's what he does. After they… do that…" Alex said, feeling like he was going to gag, thinking of his parents doing 'it', which was probably their first time doing… that. "Do you know how horrible it is knowing pretty much every time your parents… do that."

"Sex?" Leonard smiled. "No way."

"Eww, don't say that word. Have you seen them? Ugh, now dad's gonna be all mushy all day. You know how he has a routine for like, everything? Yeah, he's even got one for that."

Leonard just laughed to himself and continued eating.

* * *

><p>All the group of guys could talk about was the fact that Penny and Sheldon had had sex. Alex had gone to hide in his mom's apartment. He told her what his uncles were talking about, what they were trying to get his dad to talk about. And how he just couldn't take hearing any more about his parents having sex. It was bad enough that he knew they did it in the first place. He begged her to remember to be more discreet about it in the future, for him and his siblings sake.<p>

Back in 4A, all Sheldon wanted to do was talk about the mid season finale of The Walking Dead.

Instead, he had to deal with Leonard, Howard, and Raj's curiosity about the previous night.

"I bet you just laid there while Penny did all the work." Howard snickered.

"Seriously dude, did you even know it was happening?" Raj laughed.

"He probably yelled 'Danger! Danger!' during it. Did he Leonard? You would have heard him. Please tell me he said that while they were doing it." Howard asked.

"Gentlemen, what did or did not happen between Penny and myself is none of your concern. Now, can we please talk about the aspects of the barn…" Sheldon asked, but he was cut off.

"I heard you showered after. Was that cause Penny was a dirty girl Sheldon?" Howard asked. That earned a smack on the arm from Leonard for talking so crass about their friend.

All eyes shot to the door to 4A as Penny threw it open. She didn't even bother to close it behind her as she walked straight in to the kitchen where Sheldon was standing by the counter. She walked right up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him down in to a searing kiss. Her body molded to his while Sheldon stood there awkwardly, still in shock from the events currently unfolding. He was sure he wouldn't be one for public displays of affection, and he was finding that right now, with what Penny was doing, that thing with her tongue, well, he just didn't really care.

His mind may have been care free in that moment, but his body was awkward. His hands floated around her shoulders and then down to her lower back, never actually landing anywhere. It was like they were caressing an invisible bubble around Penny.

She finally released his lips when they both needed air, and without any hesitation on what to do next, she pinched his butt, winked at him, and said "Come on, Moonpie." in her sexiest voice before turning and walking towards his bedroom.

Sheldon stood in the kitchen and watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of sight, he looked to his three friends sitting on the couch, mouths agape, then back to the hallway, then back to them, before finally looked back down the hallway, and scurrying towards his bedroom.

"I can't believe that just happened." Raj said, breaking the silence.

"I'll never be able to un-see that." Howard said.

* * *

><p>Penny was fast asleep in his bed, and Sheldon, freshly showered, was restless. He picked up the TARDIS lunchbox from his dresser and took it out to the living room. Alex had been sleeping in his mom's apartment since Penny was insisting on spending her nights in Sheldon's bed.<p>

Sheldon sat in his spot, placing the time machine in front of him, and got to work.

Tonight's the night, he told himself. He'd done this routine nearly every night now for two weeks. Every night, he was sure it'd be the night. But tonight felt different. He was so close to figuring it out.

As the night wore on, Sheldon became increasingly frustrated. He was tired of failing at his own invention. He was tired of having to look at the disappointment in his son's eyes every day when he had to tell him he was still working on it. He hated that there was something he couldn't figure out.

A small light started flashing.

And then another… and another.

A small hum, and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree.

Where you are read November 18th, 2011, 4:38 a.m.

Where you were going read June 13th, 2011, 5:27 p.m.

Where you had been read June 13th, 2029, 5:27 p.m.

Sheldon fiddled with the destination switches, moving them to November 18th, 2011, for 4:40 a.m. He checked his watch, and waited until just before it hit 4:39 a.m., and then he flipped the switch.

It was instantaneous. To him, he hadn't really even moved.

But his watch told a different story. He watched as it flipped to 4:39 a.m., ticking away, while the clock in the apartment turned 4:40 a.m.

"It's working!" Sheldon yelled.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered to say goodbye to Alex. Leonard, Howard, and Raj each took turns giving him a hug and telling him they looked forward to meeting him again, and that they couldn't wait to talk about this with him again when the time was right.<p>

Penny was all tears. Technically, in less than a year, she'd be holding his infant self in her arms, so she wouldn't be without him to long, but she'd miss him every second until then she told him. Sheldon was the last to say goodbye to his son. He'd been hesitant to hug him, but Alex wasn't having any of that, and hugged his dad like it was going to be the last time.

His mom smothered him with kisses as he took the TARDIS lunchbox from his dad, who'd checked and rechecked the destination several times. Sheldon had set it for one minute after Alex had left 2029.

Alex flipped open the lid, smiled at his family, and flicked the switch.

* * *

><p>"Alex! Regan! Christopher! We're home!" Penny shouted as her and Sheldon walked through their front door. The gala at the University had been a success, and Sheldon had gotten the grant money he needed. And even though they should have stayed to mingle a little more, show how grateful they were for the grant, they were itching to get home. Tonight was the night.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" Alex yelled from his dad's office, physic's paper forgotten as he bolted through the office door and out to the foyer, jumping in to his parents open arms.

"We've been waiting a long time for this." Penny smiled, a little tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

"Indeed." his dad chimed in, giving Alex another squeeze.

"That was crazy. You guys remember everything?" he asked.

"Yep, we sure do." Penny said.

"Alex," Sheldon started, drawing his son's attention. "you're grounded."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>


End file.
